Forbidden Love
by SnowHusky20
Summary: Another ShikaTema! But a long one, cuz I'm working on it with a friend! Editing credit to her! This is about Abuse and Rape, so just a warning.
1. Chapter 1

"Mendokuse." The dark haired boy muttered. He stared at the man who smiled at the gates of Konoha. Asuma Sarutobi was his name, a respected shinobi of the hidden village Konohagakure.

"...maru." The boy looked up. The boy tilted his head towards the man.

"Shikamaru." Asuma smiled at the boy.

"Hm?" Shikamaru stared blankly at his sensei.

"I'll be going now." He said.

"Come back safe, old man." Shikamaru pleaded with his eyes. He didn't express it often, but Asuma was a second father to him. Asuma chuckled and nodded.

"Sure thing." He said and waved as he walked off.

"We'll see you soon, Asuma sensei!" A platinum blonde yelled after the man. The chubby boy waved... while munching on his chips.

"Ino, Chouji... how does BBQ sound?" Shikamaru turned to the two. They both smiled and they all walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Grandma Tsunade wants to see you." A blonde hyperactive ninja called out to the lazy shinobi. It had been a few months since they parted ways with their sensei at the gates.

"Why does she need me?" Shikamaru groaned.

"I dunno, she said it was important." He shrugged and ran off. Shikamaru sighed, and started walking toward the Hokage tower. Once he got there, he noticed that Ino and Chouji were also there, just as confused as he was. Tsunade sat at the desk, quietly thinking. A stern expression on her face frightened the three.

"Team 10-" She started.

"Its Asuma isn't it." Shikamaru interrupted, teeth clenched. Ino and Chouji's head snapped up and Tsunade's face furrowed. Ino and Chouji both looked quite troubled.

"Troublesome... he's gone isn't he..." Shikamaru muttered, as if in pain. Ino gasped and Chouji dropped his bag of chips.

"The Akatsuki took his life." Tsunade said looking at the hurt trio. Ino collapsed onto the floor and sobbed. Chouji dropped down to comfort her while crying a great deal as well. Shikamaru stared at the bare floor. His shaky hand came up and covered his face, as tears slipped through his fingers. His shoulders shook violently. His cries rang throughout the building.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't want to go to anybody but her. Only her. There was nobody else. She had always been there for him, called him a crybaby, a lazyass, and at times an idiot for someone who's a genius. He traveled for 3 days straight. Just to see her.

He arrived at her door step on a early morning. It didn't matter what time it was, he had to see her. He knocked on the door multiple times before soft steps came to the door. It slowly opened to reveal teal eyes, but lighter than usual, with dark circles around them. Then the red hair.

"Nara Shikamaru. What brings you here this early?" Gaara asked calmly.

"Forgive me, Lord Kazekage, but is Temari here?" Shikamaru bowed, looking up at him. Gaara's eyes darkened as he stared at Shikamaru's. He waited a long second before breathing out.

"She's gone." gaara said slowly. Shikamaru's eyes widened and his shoulders shook slightly.

"W-what do you mean..." Shikamaru asked, deathly quiet.

"She's not with us anymore." Gaara gave Shikamaru a look that showed him that he was feeling the same pain, before slowly closing the door.

"Why?" Shikamaru managed to get in before Gaara escaped into the house. Right before he shut the door he muttered,

"The Akatsuki." The door shut gently.


	4. Chapter 4

Shikamaru held his head silently with his eyes closed shut tight. He sat on the hard bed in the darkened room of the hotel. He gritted his teeth and tears quietly fell from his eyes.

He had lost his sensei, and now the one he loved. His heart was drained of emotion, it was cold and dry. His soul felt lost, wandering in a neverending darkness. He shook his head. The disbelief flooded his mind.

'Not both of them.' He repeated constantly in his mind.

-oOo-

He slowly walked through the sand as it turned to green grass. He kicked at the tufts of green and his hands clenched in his pockets. It had been 2 and a half days since he left Suna. Just walking. Slowly. In sorrow.

He closed his eyes and stopped moving. He just stood there, half in Suna, half in Konoha. The exact border. His eyes flashed open and he flipped his head around. Two kunai were flung at him and he quickly moved to the side as he dodged them. A rustling was heard in the trees as the attacker moving places. Light tapping sounds were made as their foot hit the branch of a tree. His sharp eyes caught a small wisp of blonde hair.

He turned around losing the position of the enemy. He calmed himself and searched for a chakra. He found one, it had a strong will, and had great power. He suddenly flashed his eyes open as he recognized the familiar chakra.

'It can't be. But gaara said-' His eyes widened.

'But he couldn't have meant-' His thoughts were cut off by a loud cry.

"KIRI KIRI MAI NO JUTSU!" The loud yell startled him but he reacted quickly and took cover.

'Yep, definitely her.' Shikamaru thought, half ecstatic, and half terrified.

"Mendokuse, you troublesome woman" he called out to the enemy.

He heard a light gasp then a small grunt from a spot in the trees.

"Come out why don't you... Temari."


	5. Chapter 5

"No!" A loud, annoyed yell came from the trees.

"Why not?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Because... because..." They stumbled trying to find the right words. Rage boiled over and another yell was heard.

"KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU!" The voice signaled the summoning of a large weasel that cut down all the trees in the surrounding area.

But the weasel stopped short of Shikamaru, and poofed back into its own world.

Shikamaru uncovered his face as he saw her in all its glory. With one slight side effect.

Her teal eyes gazed into his soul as her hair wisped around in the wind. The only thing that had changed about her was the red and black cloak she was wearing. He frowned. Akatsuki symbols covered the cloak.

"Temari..." Shikamaru muttered as he got up.

She turned her face away from his and glared at the sky.

"Don't talk to me." She wouldn't look at him.

"Why did you join the akatsuki?" He pressed on.

"That's none of your business!" She yelled at him, swinging her head around to glare at him.

"It's mine now." He said, as he activated his Kagemane Jutsu quietly.

"How is that so? You can't do anything to threa-" She got cut off as his shadow reached hers.

"Goddamnit, Shikamaru!" She yelled at him, enraged, although she didn't look surprised.

"Told you so." He smirked and walked forwards, bringing her towards him.

"So tell me why." He asked again. She frowned and closed her eyes in refusal.

He stepped closer.

"Temari."

"Why do you care?!" She yelled, glaring at him.

"Because... uh... troublesome" he scratched the back of his head. She did the same. She gave him an annoyed look.

"Uh, sorry." He blushed a tiny bit.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Why do you care?" His face turned red. Gah.

"I asked you first! Ladies first!"

"Freaking chauvinist." She muttered, and he smirked.

"I joined to protect Gaara. Your turn." she muttered quickly.

"What?"

"Your turn."

He sighed. He could never win with her.

"Because you're my friend and I was worried and... and... I-uh... Iloveyou." He spit out, turning away, bright pink.

Temari was looking at him, confused and innocent. "What?"

"I said it" he cried out quickly

"After that, what did you say." She asked, rolling her eyes and pressing on.

"I said... I... I love you." He let go of his Kagemane Jutsu to cover his face in embarrassment.

'I said it. I said it. I'm screwed.' He thought frantically until he felt a warm hand on his.

He removed his hand from his face, and she quickly leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"TEMARI!" A voice called out. She pulled away from him and ran to pick up her fan. She was about to run into the not-cut-down part of the forest when he caught her arm.

"Will I see you again?" His eyes pleaded with her. She paused, then nodded.

"Same spot tomorrow." She said and ran off towards the voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Thoughts circled his head as he made his way back to Konoha, and a chilling thought struck him.

'She wouldn't be the one who kill asuma' He thought unwillingly. He shook his head violently. 'No, of course not'

'...Right?'

Shikamaru slowly walked back to Konoha, thoughts swirling in his head, soon giving him a headache. 'Ouch.'

The gates to Konoha arrived sooner than he had anticipated. He greeted the guards and  
made his way back to his house, where he still lived with his mother. He still lived with his mother. He had a whole lot of shit to think about.

"Oi, what're you doing home so late?" Yoshino asked, eyes narrowed.

"Sorry, Mom. I had to... visit someone..." He said scratching the back of his head. Yoshino immediately stood up and confronted him.

"A girl?" She bluntly asked. He blushed slightly, and looked away from her glaring eyes.

"Oh, my god..." Yoshino covered her mouth in disbelief. "I don't believe it. Someone is attracted to you."

"Mom! What the hell! I don't understand how Dad got married to you." Shikamaru grumbled.

"You wanna go?" Yoshino smirked and challenged him. Shikamaru looked at her confident face, and frowned. Her brown eyes flashed to teal, and her dark brown hair flashed to golden blonde.

"Not now mom." he said reluctantly and walked to his room. Yoshino frowned and watched him walk away.

'What's happened?' She wondered.


	7. Chapter 7

multiple chapter update! sorry for the wait!

 **Chapter 7**

"Temari." Hidan says calmly. He was sitting calmly in her room. She recently moved into the Akatsuki hideout to work with them. "Sit down."

Temari warily walked over and sat down. ' _Shit. Not this again.'_

"Are you ready for another training session?" He smiled, but all she saw was teeth. "Participate- and keep your mouth shut- and your dear brothers are safe. Don't, and they die slowly and painfully."

Temari gritted her teeth. "I know this. You've told me already."

He smiles his all-teeth smile again. "I just thought you needed a reminder."

' _Shit.'_ She thought frantically. ' _Does he know? About Shikamaru?'_

"It's so nice of you to join the Akatsuki, it's easier to… see you." He said, taking her hands and pulling her to her feet.

He ran the back of his hand across her cheek and down her arm.

She closed her eyes to try to block him out.

"Your skin… it's so soft…" He muttered and grinned. Her head dropped down and he threw her against the wall. He laughed and started walking towards her.

"Well, it's not gonna look so pretty after this." He said, grinning wickedly. He picked her up, and threw her onto her bed, and Temari started to feel her eyelids drop.

Hidan sat down next to her, grabbed her face, and started to kiss her.

Then everything blacked out.

Temari slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know what time of day it was or where she was. She blinked a few times, and looked around. She moved to get up and the cover of her bed rolled off her. She immediately brought the blankets back up and covered her body. She looked around frantically for her clothes. When she found them, she put them on and covered it up with her cloak. She sighed and made her way to breakfast.

 **Chapter 8**

As he lay awake, his head was hurting with all the things that had happened in the past week. He had lost a second father, the one he loved had joined forces with an evil organization. He sighed.

' _This is too much to think about. What a drag.'_ He thought sleepily. ' _Might as well think about it in the morning.'_

He turned over into an uneasy sleep, but Temari stayed in his dreams.

-oOo-

It was all dark, except for one small light in the distance. It was just a spark, but not like one from a fire, that would burn out in an instance. Instead it grew bigger, almost up to his height. Shikamaru slowly walks forward with one hand out to touch it. His fingertips just barely grazed the light before a larger hand lept out and grabbed his wrist.

Shikamaru tried to pull his hand back, but the light wouldn't let go.

"You have to stop him, or you'll lose her forever." A familiar voice came. His head spun around to detect where it came from, but there was no one there.

"Dad?" Shikamaru muttered to himself. A chuckling came from around him.

"What are you-" Shikamaru started.

"You don't have a lot of time." Shikaku urged, then a picture of Temari flashed in his mind. The white light disappeared and it was almost all dark.

"This will be your life without her." As the spark died out. The room faded to darkness and darker darkness, and Shikamaru felt hopelessness and despair consume him. His heart was wracked with pain, and tears were spilling down his cheeks.

The voice returned and echoed loudly in the darkness.

"Bring her back."

-oOo-

When he woke up, he knew what he had to do. He was going to get his girl back.

He leaped (well, actually rolled) out of bed and put on his uniform. He was on a mission today.

 **Chapter 9**

"Tsunade, I need this mission, please" Shikamaru pleaded with the woman.

"Shikamaru, I told you, enough times, this mission is too dangerous." Tsunade said firmly, getting quite agitated with the unusually, you could say, 'youthful', Shikamaru.

"Tsunade, I will do anything to just go on this mission. Please."

"I don't understand Shikamaru, why are you so willing to go?" Tsunade looked him dead in the eyes.

"I understand you want to get back at the akatsuki, but they are a force much greater than you. It would take an insanely large force of ANBU shinobi to take down one akatsuki member." Tsunade shook her head.

He returned her steady gaze. "I have to do this Tsunade, give me a team of ANBU, anything, please."

"Why, Shikamaru? What are you willing to give, to go on this mission, and possibly take on the Akatsuki?"

"My life, at the most."

Tsunade sighed.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru, but I can't do this. You are one of the most intellectual shinobi in Konoha, I can't offer to pass you up!"

"So you would be willing send a Shinobi with no talent whatsoever to fight the Akatsuki?" Shikamaru said, furious and frustrated.

"This conversation is over." Tsunade said with finality.

Shikamaru stormed out of her office. ' _If Tsunade won't help, fine. I'll get Chouji, Kiba, Neji, maybe even Ino.'_

 **Chapter 10**

By the end of the day, Chouji and Ino were waiting for him at the edge of the Konoha gates.

Ino scowled. "Took you long enough. Now, are you finally going to explain why we're leaving?"

Chouji nodded, his mouth full of chips.

Shikamaru gave them the short version of what had happened.

"I can't lose her, especially right after Asuma…" Shikamaru looked away, and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm saying… that… without her, I don't feel like I have a reason to live anymore." He said, blushing now.

Ino huffed. "If she means that much to you, why haven't you gotten her back yet? Lazy ass. Let's get moving!" She started to run, with Chouji on her heels.

Shikamaru watched them with amused surprised for a moment, then followed. He didn't think they were that committed to helping him. ' _Lucky bastard I am, I guess.'_

-oOo-

Tsunade looked out the window of the hokage building.

"The fucking idiots"

-oOo-

"Shikamaru." ino said turning her head to his.

"Hm?" he muttered in return to her question, offering her to go on.

"Why do you love Temari?" she asked thoughtfully. He paused for a minute before responding. Chouji and Ino looked at him expectantly.

"She's my light in the dark, the one who can give me the motivation to get to the end of the day. She's the one i want to protect, i want to protect the king with her." he said while smiling to the both of them.

Chouji grinned, and Ino giggled at the sweet confession.

"Well in that case…" ino started

"We definitely have to get her back!" chouji finished.

"Heh, thanks you guys." shikamaru smiled and continued to run through the trees.

 **Chapter 11**

"Hidan, we need to go another mission." Kakuzu came into his room and saw Hidan sharpening his scythe blades.

"Ohhh, what do we have to do?" hidan got up excitedly.

"We have to go assassinate another man and bring him in for money, the akatsuki needs it right now." Kakuzu said and started walking away.

"Ok i'll be right there!" hidan waved as he walked out and picked up his scythe, and whipped on his cloak. He walked out the door of his room and walked to the room next to his.

"Temariiiii-chaaan!" he cooed as she slowly opened the door. She was wearing under her pajamas, but bruises and scars coated her skin.

"What do you need hidan." she replied, it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I'll be going out on a mission, i won't see you for a little, be a good girl for me!" he said sweetly and walked away.

"Hai…" she murmured. She never felt so low in her life.

-oOo-

"Ne, Kisame, i think Hidan is sexually abusing Temari-san." itachi said while he sat on the top of the bunkbed he shared with Kisame.

"You mean raping her?" kisame asked as he petted samehada.

"Same thing kisame" itachi said shaking his head.

"So? Whatcha gonna do?" kisame asked looking up at him.

"Im going to go visit her, to make sure shes ok."

"Im pretty sure if you were raped, you wouldnt be ok, Itachi."

"Fair point" itachi said as he picked up a bottle of ointment and bandages.

"See ya later itachi" kisame said as Itachi walked out the door, throwing a hand up.

-oOo-

Itachi walked up to her door and knocked on it. No response. He knocked again. Still no response.

He pushed on the door to see it was open and walked inside. He found Temari huddled in a corner, how unlike her.

"I… i'm sorry this had to happen to you Temari-san." itachi said quietly. She nodded slowly wiping tears from her eyes. He looked over her ruined body. He helped her stand up and looked her in the eyes.

"You need to get out of here Temari, this is not your place." he said sternly.

"But if i leave my brothers-" she said anxiously.

"I will protect them, i swear. Hidan is easy to fool." itachi said as he reassured her.

"But how will i get out of here?" she asked and he smiled.

"I have much faith in the leaf village, they will come for you." he said picking up a pen and paper. He quickly wrote something down and sent it off on a messenger bird.

"Why are you doing this Itachi?" she asked him

"I'm not evil Temari. I joined the akatsuki to protect my brother. I do not wish to harm those who are innocent. I love the hidden leaf, it's my home. I will do anything for them." he said sitting her down on the bed and applying lotion to her skin.

"Thank you Itachi, i truly appreciate it." she smiled. He smiled back and stood up.

"And when you go home, if you see my brother. Please tell him i love him, for me." itachi asked

"Of course. Thank you" temari said feeling a little bit of hope enter her body for the first time in a while.

"Feel better Temari. I estimate that a team from konoha will arrive within the next week." itachi said and gently closed the door behind him.


End file.
